1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery pack that has a more durable structure that is less apt to be damaged by external impact and is less apt to be damaged upon assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A battery pack includes a plurality of battery cells, a connection tab connecting the battery cells to each other in series or in parallel, a protection circuit module (PCM) controlling charging and discharging of the battery cells, and a conforming cover electrically connecting the battery cells to the PCM. However, as designs for battery packs become more compact, and as the designs use less expensive components, the resultant battery pack is more apt to be damaged during assembly, upon external impact or with ordinary use of the device. Therefore, what is needed is a design for a battery pack that is less apt to be damaged or shorted out during assembly, during external impact, and during ordinary use.